


Shower

by shell_mel



Series: Love Makes You Stupid [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Becky G - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Singing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shell_mel/pseuds/shell_mel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing that could stop a man dead in his tracks when he entered his house, it was the sound of something he never thought he would hear. It was faint, it could only just be heard from the entrance way to the house. Roy was frowning as he listened. No. It couldn’t be, could it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Becky G's lyrics are italicized and are not mine. Just placed in text as seen appropriate for the story.
> 
> Kind of an early Valentines Fic to myself and everyone in the FMA fanfom. Happy Valentines! Have a wonderful day everyone!
> 
> Also originally posted on my ff.net account as The Waiting Ninja.

If there was one thing that could stop a man dead in his tracks when he entered his house, it was the sound of something he never thought he would hear. It was faint, it could only just be heard from the entranceway to the house. Roy was frowning as he listened. No. It couldn’t be, could it?

Quietly, Roy shrugged off his coat and left his briefcase at the door once he had finally closed it. He took a moment to toe out of his shoes before making his way up the stairs and up to the second floor. At the top of the stairs he paused again and listened. The sound could still be heard along with the sound of the shower on, but it was now much easier to hear. Roy was aware that Ed would have arrived in town from his mission while Roy was still at work, so it wasn’t the fact that Ed was in the house that was surprising him at all. This was actually pretty normal for them.

The door to the bedroom was open, allowing the sound to flow out into the house. As he entered the room, the sound did not pause or stop. Roy observed Ed’s shed cloth littering the bedroom floor, his suite case thrown carelessly into a corner and the usual absence of care for keeping the room tidy that happened whenever Ed was here. Again, perfectly normal.

Roy moved over to the closed bathroom and listened for a moment before opening the door and slipping into the steamy room. It was even louder once he was inside the room. The sound of Ed’s voice rebounding around the room was unbelievable.

“I didn’t take you for someone who sings in the shower, Ed.” He smiled as he drew back the curtain.

“And I didn’t you for a pervert who would interrupt someone’s shower,” Ed grinned mischievously before he turned around so his back was to Roy. “Oh wait. No, never mind. I almost forgot who you were for a moment.”

“Ha ha,” Roy said sarcastically as he started to pull his clothes off. “Someone sounds like they got back in a good mood.”

“I’m always in a good mood,” Ed replied as he bent over to grab the bar of soap that had fallen to the floor.

Roy stared for a moment at the sight Ed presented him with. His eyes travelled over Ed’s skin. There were a few new bruises, but nothing else that would worry him, which was excellent news. It wasn’t always, but Roy did enjoy it when Ed came back in a good mood and not hurt.

“I think you’re stretching it a bit there with _always_ ,” Roy mentioned as he discarded the rest of his clothes. “So, what’s got you in a good mood?”

“You,” Ed smiled as he turned around to see Roy entering the shower.

“Me?” Roy raised an eyebrow. “I haven’t had a chance to make you happy yet. Though, I’ve got a pretty good idea where to start.”

Roy grabbed Ed’s chin gently and leaned down to kiss the blond. Ed leaned into the kiss, his hands finding their way to either side of Roy’s face. Both were warm from the spray of the shower, though one was definitely a lot harder than the other. A small moan escaped Ed as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. When they broke apart, Ed just seemed to smile harder.

“That’s one hell of a welcome home,” Ed tugged Roy deeper under the spray of the shower. “But it’s true. It’s you.”

“Explain,” Roy shook his head gently and smiled.

“ _I don’t know_ ,” Ed practically sang. “ _It’s something about you. Got me feeling I can’t be without you. Anytime someone mentions your name, I’d be feeling as if I’m around you._ ”

Roy listened patiently to Ed’s voice. It really was a beautiful voice. As much as he loved it normally, he had no idea his little lover could sing.

“And?” Roy pressed, practically fishing for his ego. “What’s this something that’s got you singing in the shower?”

“There _ain’t no words to describe you, baby_.” Ed continued, not missing a beat. “ _All I know is that you take me high. Can you tell that you drive me crazy? Cause I can’t get you out of my mind_.”

“You’re going to blame your insanity on me?” Roy laughed gently. “You’re being silly.”

“But you love me anyway,” Ed sang at him.

“Very much so,” Roy agreed.

“ _All I want_ ,” Ed ran a hand through his hair. “ _All I need is your loving. Baby, you make me hot like an oven. Since you came you know what I’ve discovered? Baby, I don’t need me another_.”

“I would hope not,” Roy pressed his forehead to Ed’s. “I know I wouldn’t want anyone else and I don’t do sharing.”

“No,” Ed gave him a chaste kiss. “ _No all I know_ is _only you got me feeling so_ good. _And you know I_ have _got to have you and I don’t plan to let you go._ Who else can say they managed to catch Central’s most amazing bachelor?”

“Catch?” Roy slipped a hand down Ed’s waist gently. “You make me like a fish rather than the amazing man you know I am.”

“Now who’s stretching it?” Ed laughed at him as he grabbed the shampoo. “This wasn’t meant to blow up your ego, you know?”

“Well it’s your own fault,” Roy said as he bowed his head slightly for Ed to allow the slightly smaller man to put shampoo in his hair. “You normally know better than to feed it. Normally you’re the one beating it down.”

“You did ask why I was singing,” Ed reminded him as he ran his fingers through Roy’s hair, spreading the shampoo.

“I’m still not sure I have a real answer yet,” Roy as a shiver went up his spine from Ed’s touches. “Was it really something as simple as thinking about me? Or we? Or is there something else?”

“ _There ain’t no guarantee_ ,” Ed sighed gently as he tilted Roy’s head up slightly so they would make eye contact. “ _But I’ll take a chance on we_.”

“I’m glad this can make you so happy,” Roy said as he leaned in to give Ed another kiss. “Even when I’m not with you. I mean, it’s only been a few months.”

“ _Baby_ ,” Ed pulled Roy close into his embrace. “ _Let’s take our time_. There’s no rush to figure anything out.”

“I just worry sometimes,” Roy admitted as he wrapped his arms around Ed. “We still fight a lot. We always have. I don’t see that changing, no matter how much I enjoy this.”

“ _And when the times get rough_ ,” Ed nuzzled Roy’s neck gently. “ _There ain’t no giving up, cause it just feels so right_.”

“What about as I go through the ranks?” Roy rubbed Ed’s back gently. “This wouldn’t stop me, but it certainly won’t stop what sort of prejudice we might face from people. I mean. Just look at-“

“ _Don’t care what others say_ ,” Ed cut Roy off, before he could start the usual cons to their relationship. “ _If I’ve got you I’m straight. You bring my heart to life.”_

“As straight as a circle maybe,” Roy smiled gently with a laugh.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Ed agreed. “ _You light me up inside like the fourth of July. Whenever you’re around I always seem to smile_.”

“Do I?” Roy said as he reached down and gave Ed’s magnificent ass a squeeze.

“ _And people ask me how_ ,” Ed continued pushed Roy roughly against the wall of the shower. “ _Well you’re the reason why I’m dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower_.”

Ed continued to roughly handle Roy, starting with a kiss that involved a lot of teeth, to his automail hand pressing on Roy’s arm a little too hard and fisting Roy’s hair with the other hand. Not that Roy objected. Fuck no! Since he’d heard Ed singing from the entranceway, he had been looking forward to this. They parted for a moment, panting. Ed continued his assault, targeting Roy’s neck next.

“Dancing in the mirror?” Roy gasped as Ed bit down on his neck.

“La la di,” Ed sang against his skin, casting Roy another mischievous look. “la la da, la la da.”

“Singing in the shower?” Roy moaned at the vibrations of Ed singing against his skin and palming his cock.

“La la di,” Ed sang again, stopping for a moment to bite down hard on Roy’s shoulder as he started to also stroke the older man’s cock. “la la da, la la da.”

“Not complaining,” Roy breathed. “You’re a good singer and fighter. Surely that would lead some grace to you dan-“

Roy had been unable to finish his sentence when Ed had slowly sank to his knees and started to run his tongue along his cock. His words had trailed off at the contract and he glanced down to see Ed licking his lips as he paused in his actions. A pool of heat started to gather at his crotch, especially at the sight of such a beautiful blond kneeling between his legs.

“You’re such a tease,” Roy groaned as he felt flesh hand rub caress the inside of his thigh.

“And yet you love me,” Ed purred as he started to suck on the inside of Roy’s other thigh, so very close to the raven’s cock.

Roy hummed an affirmative to this as Ed continued what he was doing. Roy loved it when Ed was like this. He was so playful and attentive to his needs. Though, at the same time he teased and drawn out that it ends with Roy begging most of the time. Roy’s cock was easily coaxed into a harden position, even when it wasn’t being touched. Ed just had him that well trained.

“I want to hear you sing in the shower,” Ed cooed from below. “Won’t you sing for me?”

“I-I-“ Roy stuttered as Ed ran his tongue on the underneath of his cock. “I c-can’t sing.”

“I don’t believe you,” Ed whispered a breath away from Roy’s cock.

“I can’t,” Roy muttered.

“But you sing for me all the time,” Ed insisted. “When I’ve got you on your back, against the wall, or bent over something.”

“That’s not-“ Roy trailed off again as Ed wrapped his lips around Roy’s cock.

Roy breathed deeply as Ed started to gently suck. Roy placed a hand on Ed’s head and started to gently rake his fingers through Ed’s wet hair. Ed cupped his balls with his flesh hands and placed the automail one on his hip. The flesh fingers started to stroke Roy’s balls while a metal thumb on his hip rubbed in a circular motion.

The hand not currently gripping Ed’s hair was not splayed out on the wall for extra support as dizziness came over Roy. A small whimper escaped Roy as Ed continued his work. At this stage, only a small amount of Roy’s cock was in the blond’s mouth, but this was constantly changed when Ed would take more in before retreating. The sensation of Ed’s lips running over Roy’s cock was madding.

“Ed,” Roy mewled. “Please.”

A hum came from below and Roy gasped as the warm mouth around his cock vibrated.

“Ed!” Roy cried out.

A muffled laughter could be heard, increasing the vibration. Roy grabbed the soap holder for extra support as his knees felt weak. The little devil was enjoying this, Roy could see from the evil glint in his eye.

“Don’t,” Roy begged as he panted. “Don’t do that.”

Another small hum was felt causing Roy to choke as he was taken in deeper by Ed. It had not surprised him at all that Ed had no gag reflex. What did was the fact Ed could put it to good use in order to torture Roy for all he was worth. The hand on his hip tightened, holding him up against the wall firmly.

“Ed,” Roy breathed. “Please.”

Slowly, Ed resumed his bobbing without the humming or attempts to talk. Roy couldn’t hear the sounds of the shower over the blood in his ears as Ed worked him close to the brink before stopping. In a moment the warm mouth was ago.

“Sing,” Ed rasped.

“But-“ Roy mumbled.

“Sing,” Ed repeated.

Roy could feel Ed’s breath on his cock. He tried to thrust his hips forward, but the automail hand kept him pinned in place.

“Sing for me, baby.” Ed’s flesh hand ghosted over his cock teasingly.

Roy stuttered out the tune that Ed had sang before. The one with all the la’s that sounded stupid. He couldn’t think of an actual song to sing at this point and time.

“Louder,” Ed demanded as he flicked Roy’s cock with his tongue.

Roy sang out louder, desperately wanting Ed to stop playing this game with him and bring him over the edge. His hand gripping Ed’s hair tightened as he started to take Roy into his mouth again. However, if he stopped or paused in his singing, Ed would pull back on his task as well. It was a struggle to consciously keep up the singing for Ed. Soon cussing joined the other stupid sounds, as well as begging.

This must have pleased Ed because he was practically swallowing Roy’s cock afterwards. In that moment he was brought over the edge with explosive force.

“Ed!” He moaned loudly as he came in Ed’s mouth.

Ed was still beneath him, his automail hand keeping Roy firmly against the wall and standing upright. Slowly, he took himself away from Roy’s cock and swallowed.

“Told you,” Ed licked his lips. “That you could sing.”

Roy looked down at his lover in a daze and a ridiculous smile on his face.

“I think you’re clean now,” Ed continued. “Maybe we should think about dinner?”

“Still hungry?” Roy teased as Ed stood up.

“Very,” Ed winked at him. “My mission may not have had its usual explosions and violence, but three days of travel and train food has left me missing a home cooked meal.”

“Home cooked?” Roy laughed as he wrapped his arms around the blond.

“Take out,” Ed corrected. “It’s too late to cook. I want Xingese food. That okay?”

“Only if I get you for dessert,” Roy nuzzled into Ed’s neck.

“You’re such a pervert,” Ed laughed. “A blow job in the shower wasn’t enough?”

“You’ve been gone for nearly two weeks,” Roy whined. “I want to have you at least four or five times before bed.”

“Is that before we do it in bed?” Ed asked with a cheeky grin. “Or before we go to sleep?”

“I’m not going to start putting restrictions on anything,” Roy leaned in close to Ed. “Do you have to report in tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Ed sighed. “But not until lunch time.”

“Good,” Roy grinned as he kissed Ed.

“But don’t forget you still have to go in early,” Ed pulled away, teasing the older man.

“I can handle it,” Roy said confidently.

“I will not be defending you to Hawkeye when she comes for you,” Ed shrugged Roy off playfully as he turned the shower off.

“I think you need reminding just what I can handle,” Roy grinned as he grabbed a handful of Ed’s ass.

Ed laughed and batted Roy’s hand away before running off. Roy gave chase, deciding that the first of many rounds of sex couldn’t wait until after dinner after all.


End file.
